Brooke's Scenes in 8x20
by CallMeGeneralAwesome
Summary: Sorry for the uncreative title.  I added to it, so there Chapter 2 is a twist on scenes from episode 8x21.  Please read and enjoy!  Sorry for the bad summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all. So I know I should be working on my other story; I'm sorry I haven't updated it in a while. But after last night's episode, I felt like I needed to write these scenes because I wish they were in the episode.**

**If you haven't seen episode 8x20, don't read this story yet.**

**If you have seen the episode, this story kind of fills in the blanks. There will be the last Chase and Alex scene and the last Brooke and Julian scene, and the in between stuff we didn't see.**

**I didn't use the exact dialogue from the scenes, because I don't feel like looking them up, but it's basically the same. =]**

**Oh and I added something that almost definitely didn't happen on the show. I wanted Brooke to tell someone besides Julian, so I sort of inserted a character. =]**

**So, yeah! Enjoy!**

**I don't own anything.**

"You're pregnant, Alex," Chase said. "_We're_ pregnant."

Alex was confused. She was very, very confused. She didn't understand. She knew she wasn't pregnant, but she knew who was. And it did not make sense at all.

"It's okay, it's going to be okay," Chase continued. "I'm going to be right here."

"No, no, no, it's not," Alex said. "But you would stay with me?"

Her focus had now shifted from confusion to hope. She was watching her relationship with Chase rebuild itself.

"Of course," Chase said. "But what do you mean, it's not okay?"

"Now, I have something to tell you," Alex said.

"What?" Chase said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Alex said. "Promise. And I'm not pregnant."

Chase was silent for a few seconds. "Oh," he finally said. "Then who…?"

"Brooke," Alex said. "Brooke took the drug test. She's pregnant."

"Why couldn't you take the test?"

Alex sighed. "Quinn makes these…pot brownies. I accidentally had one and I knew if I took the test, you would've failed. I wanted to help you so I went to ask Julian but he wasn't home so I asked Brooke."

Chase didn't say anything.

"Please don't be angry," Alex said. "I'm sorry for the brownies and I'm sorry if you got your hopes up about this."

"No, it's okay," Chase said. "I mean yeah, I got my hopes up, but we aren't in any rush. And I'm not angry about the brownies."

"So what are you thinking about?" Alex asked.

"Brooke doesn't know she's pregnant, right? Because she agreed to take the test for me. If she knew she was pregnant, she probably would've said no," Chase said.

"So?" Alex asked.

"So, how are you going to tell her?"

**-OTH-**

Alex knocked on Brooke's door.

"Come in!" Brooke called.

Alex walked in. "Hi."

"Hey, Alex," Brooke said. "Julian's still not home, sorry."

"It's okay," Alex said. She noticed that Brooke was carrying a large box. "Here, let me get that for you."

Alex took the box from Brooke before the latter could respond. "Thanks," she said, now empty-handed.

"How's the moving coming?" Alex asked, following Brooke to the bedroom where she put the box down.

"It's going alright," Brooke said. "It's hectic and crazy, but it's a good thing. Right?"

"I can't answer that, really," Alex said. "I mean, if it is what you and Julian want, go for it. You two deserve to be happy."

"Thank you," Brooke said. "So I guess that's why you came over, right? To say goodbye?"

"Not exactly," Alex said.

"I'm sorry," Brooke said, not letting Alex explain further. "For kind of refusing to forgive you, for everything that happened when you first came here. I should have forgiven you, because you are actually a good person. You make Julian happy and you make Chase really happy. I think I might actually miss you, Alex Dupre."

They walked back into the kitchen area. Brooke poured herself a glass of wine.

"Uhm-." Alex was about to object, but Brooke cut her off again.

"So, what are you planning on doing next?" she asked. "Do you have any movies coming up?"

"Yeah, I'm actually expecting a script in the mail soon," Alex replied.

Brooke looked down into her glass. "Is it great, getting your dream?"

"Uhm…" Alex was unsure of what to say. She was pretty sure she knew what direction Brooke was going in with this conversation. "Brooke, I'm sorry about the adoption."

"Yeah," Brooke said, pouring her wine into the sink without having drank any. "I'm sorry too."

"Uhm, you didn't drink any of that…"

"I know," Brooke said. "I feel like lately I've just wanted to drink to escape from everything that hurts, and I know that's wrong. And, for some reason, something in my mind is telling me not too."

"Out of curiosity," Alex said, "why are you going to take the job with Clothes over Bros?"

"I think some part of me missed it," Brooke said. "I missed designing and knowing that people would wear what I made. But, I think the biggest part of it was me wanting to get away from here. It's weird, because this is home. But I just to be away from everything here. It just reminds me of everything Julian and I wanted, but didn't have."

They were both quiet.

"I can't believe I just told you all that," Brooke said.

"You're pregnant," Alex blurted.

"What?" Brooke asked, shocked.

"You're pregnant," Alex repeated.

"No, I-I-I can't…you know that," Brooke said.

"Apparently you can," Alex said. "The lab called Chase and said that, based on the sample they got, he's pregnant. And since Chase obviously isn't pregnant, and the sample was from you, that means…"

"I'm pregnant," Brooke said breathlessly.

"Congratulations," Alex said.

Brooke pulled Alex in for a hug. "Thank you."

"You're welcome!" Alex said happily. "I'm happy for you and Julian. Like I said, you and Julian deserve to be happy."

Brooke smiled, still in disbelief a bit. "I can't believe this is happening."

"Well, it is," Alex said. "But, just to be absolutely certain, I brought you something." She pulled a small, white paper bag out of her purse, which was on her shoulder. "I figured you would want to see for yourself."

Brooke opened the bag Alex just handed to her and saw that it contained a home pregnancy test. "Thank you."

"So, I guess I'll get going," Alex said.

"Alex?" Brooke asked.

Alex turned. "Yeah?"

"So we're going to Puerto Rico with Quinn and Lauren in a few days, and I…" Brooke said. "I think it will be a lot of fun. I mean, neither of us will be drinking, because you're sober and I'm pregnant, so while Quinn and Lauren are out drinking or whatever, we could have some fun hanging out sober."

Alex smiled. "Yeah, I'm looking forward to it. Bye, Brooke."

"Bye, Alex."

Brooke watched Alex walk out the door, then she looked down at the bag in her hands.

"Okay," she said out loud to herself. "Okay, Brooke, I can do this. We can do this."

She went into the bathroom and took the test. She set a timer on her cell phone and left it on the kitchen counter.

Then she started pacing. She had a lot on her mind.

She didn't want to believe Alex and what the lab said. Well, she wanted to, with all her heart, but she thought she shouldn't. She knew it was safer if she didn't believe it until she saw the proof herself. It wasn't that she didn't trust Alex; she did. She actually did. But, Brooke couldn't get her hopes up. She knew Alex wouldn't lie and she knew the lab wouldn't be wrong, but in that moment, it was safer not to believe. It protected her from the truth, which she thought might crush her.

Brooke's heart was pounding. She wanted this so badly, with every part of her being. She wanted this for her and, most of all, she wanted this for Julian. She wanted this baby, this baby that was part of her and part of Julian. She wanted to be pregnant, and somewhere in the back of her mind she knew she was. But, that knowledge was just hidden by all the insecurity and walls her mind had set up years before to keep herself safe.

So, Brooke was pacing. She was oddly happy that she was alone, that Julian wasn't home. She wasn't sure she could handle waiting with him there. She knew in her soul that she was pregnant, but she was still anxious. It was like when you take a test and know you passed with flying colors and got every question right, but you still freak out right before the teacher hands you your grade because you automatically assume the worst.

_No,_ Brooke thought to herself. _N_o, _this is happening. This is real. The lab was right; they wouldn't tell Chase anything unless they were absolutely sure. And Alex wouldn't lie. This is real. This is happening. I'm pregnant. Julian and I are going to be parents._

Brooke was smiling to herself. It had taken a little bit of time to get used to it, especially since she found out from her own pregnancy secondhand, but now she was happy. She was thrilled. She knew it was real. Now, all she needed was the home test to confirm what she already knew.

As if on cue, the timer on Brooke's phone went off. She walked into the bathroom, where the test was waiting.

Brooke picked it up and saw the plus sign. She squealed from joy.

She already knew it, but the test just made it permanent in her mind and real.

She sunk down onto the floor, sitting with her back up against the tub. The tears of joy started flowing. She was so happy and ecstatic and there were not enough words for her to explain how she was feeling.

She had so many questions, too.

How far along was she?

How is this possible?

How is she going to tell Julian?

Julian. He's at his little league game. Brooke told him she would finish packing then go catch the end of his game.

Brooke wondered if she should keep packing. Did she want to raise this child in Tree Hill or in New York? Was she going to take the job with Clothes over Bros or not?

There was a knock on the door. Brooke got up and tried her best to wipe all of the tears away. However, she couldn't make her eyes stop looking red and puffy.

She went to open the door. "Hi, Mom," Brooke said, surprised.

"Hey, Brooke," Victoria said, walking right past Brooke and starting to move boxes. "I've decided to come help you pack."

Brooke raised an eyebrow at her mother. "_You_ are helping me pack?"

"Come on, it might be fun," Victoria said. "Besides, we could spend time together before you leave."

"Yeah," Brooke said softly.

Victoria took a good look at her daughter. "Brooke, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Mom, I'm fine," Brooke said. "I promise."

"Did you change your mind about New York?"

Brooke nodded. "I think so," she said. "But it's okay. I'm alright with it."

"Why did you change your mind?" Victoria said.

Brooke wasn't sure what to say, because she wasn't sure if she wanted to tell her mom yet.

"Is it because you didn't think you could do it?" Victoria asked. "Because you can. You've done it before; I've seen your designs and your sketches and they are fantastic. And don't worry about leaving your friends behind; you have email and cell phones and all that stuff to keep in touch. If you really decide not to go, make sure it's for you, not because of what anyone else may think-."

"Mom, I'm pregnant," Brooke said.

Victoria put down the box she was carrying. "What?"

"I'm pregnant, Mom," Brooke said.

"Brooke, what the hell are you talking about?" Victoria asked.

"Why are you angry?"

"I'm not angry," Victoria said quickly. "I'm just…surprised. I don't understand. You said you couldn't have kids."

"I know," Brooke said. "That's what the doctors told me. But they were wrong."

Victoria hugged her daughter. "Oh my god," she said. "How did you find out? From a doctor?"

Brooke chuckled. "Uhm…kind of. I also took a home test, and its official."

"Have you told Julian?"

"No, I literally _just_ found out. I just took the test like five minutes ago and Alex was here just before that and she told me-."

"Alex told you you were pregnant?" Victoria asked.

Brooke laughed. "It's a long story. But yeah, she actually did. She knows, and Chase knows, and you know and Julian still doesn't know so I have to go tell him."

"Right, of course," Victoria said. "I'll get going. But, Brooke, I'm really proud of you."

Brooke smiled. "Thank you," she said, pulling her mom in for a hug. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too," Victoria said.

**-OTH-**

"Hey, handsome," Brooke said, walking up to Julian on the baseball field after the game.

"Hey," Julian said.

"I turned down the job in New York," Brooke said.

"What?" Julian asked. "Why?"

Brooke took her husband's hand and sat down with him.

"When I lived there and ran Clothes over Bros, I could see this rooftop where all the grade school kids had recess from my office. I used to think to myself that that was no way to play, in constant fear of losing your kickball over the fence," Brooke said.

"So you don't want to go to New York because they have playgrounds on the roof?" Julian asked.

"I don't want to go to New York," Brooke explained, "because I don't want our child to have a playground on the roof, unless it's on my store, here, in Tree Hill."

Julian looked confused.

Brooke quickly explained how she ended up taking Chase's drug test. "So the lab called Chase and said that he's pregnant."

"What?"

"So Chase told Alex, and Alex told me," Brooke said, her voice cracking with emotion, "and I took a pregnancy test. We're pregnant."

Julian laughed with happiness, as did Brooke. "Baby!" he said. "I knew we could do it."

They kissed and laid down in the grass. Brooke had her head on Julian's chest, next to her hand which Julian was also holding.

"I love you so much," Julian whispered after some silence. "I love you, Brooke, and I am going to love our child. You're absolutely sure about this?"

Brooke smiled. "I am completely sure that this is happening, that we are going to have a baby."

Julian lifted up Brooke's hand and kissed it.

"I love you so much, Julian Baker," Brooke said. "You are going to be the greatest father."

Julian smiled. He felt so much bliss in that moment; he felt like everything was perfect.

Brooke felt it too. They felt like they had been through hell – multiple times – but they were coming back. They were healing and getting better and looking forward to a future that was brighter than they could have ever imagined.

_Oh , somewhere in this favored land, the sun is shining bright._

_The band is playing somewhere, and somewhere hearts are light._

_And somewhere men are laughing, and little children shout._

**The end. That last thing is from "Casey at the Bat," which is the poem Jamie quoted throughout the episode. It's one of my personal favorite poems, too, ever since we read it in English class in freshman year.**

**So yeah. That's the story. I like it. I hope y'all liked it. Please review and have a great day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all. I have decided to update this little one-shot thing. Y'all seemed to like it (I hope?) so I am going to do like my version of episode 8x21.**

**The actual episode was kind of odd, because there was like a weird combination of stuff going on. Like, the boys camping and missing their respective girls, while the said girls gallivant around Puerto Rico and get drunk all while Haley remakes the café.**

**Soooo yeah. This is my version, which y'all (hopefully) like. I hope y'all enjoy it!**

**Anddd I don't own anything. And I tried to get the dialogue close to how it is on the show, so it is easier for y'all to picture this in your mind. So, I looked a lot of it up. But some of it is changed to fit how I want the episode to go. I mean, my version ends in the same general place as the real episode, but it just sort of takes a different path.**

**Okay, end of long ramble, here we go.**

Episode 8x21

"So do you have everything packed for your camping trip?" Brooke asked her husband.

"Well, I did forget one thing," Julian said.

Brooke turned to him, one eyebrow cocked as if to ask what he forgot.

"You," Julian said, wrapping his arms around his wife.

Brooke laughed. "No. Brooke Davis does not camp. Especially not with you and your new 'homies'."

Julian also laughed. "I don't think anyone has had 'homies' since nineteen eighty-nine."

"Well," Brooke said.

"So, you'll be back on Tuesday?" Julian asked.

"Yep," Brooke said. She looked at her suitcase that was on the bed. "We will be gone for four days. Will you be able to survive without me?"

"Yeah, we'll probably be alright," Julian said. "I mean, we are only at the Rivercourt, so what could possibly go wrong?"

Brooke shot him a look.

"Okay, a lot could go wrong," Julian admitted. "But it won't! I mean, it will be four responsible adults, Jamie, and Chuck. We can not possible do too much damage."

"All this to find the bird?" Brooke asked.

Julian nodded. "Yep," he said. "So, when am I dropping you off at the airport?"

"Alex is picking me up, remember?" Brooke asked.

Julian's eyebrows shot up, but his voice didn't sound as surprised as his face looked. "Oh, yeah," he said. "So, you two are friends now, or something?"

"In light of recent events, we don't exactly…dislike each other, anymore," Brooke said. "We are perfectly capable of getting along, now that we are both making an effort to. Besides, she's sober now and she has Chase. She's happy."

"And you and I are certainly happy," Julian said, smiling.

"Absolutely," Brooke said, smiling also. She quickly gave her husband a peck. "Which reminds me, it is still really early, so we aren't telling anyone, right?"

"You mean, about the baby?" Julian asked. Brooke nodded. "Right," Julian finished.

"Good," Brooke said. Then, there was a knock on the door. "That must be Alex," Brooke said.

"Have fun!" Julian said to Brooke. He hugged her goodbye. "And travel safe, please."

"I will," Brooke said. "Same to you, actually. Be careful out there."

"I will," Julian said with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too!" Brooke called as she walked out the door.

**-OTH-**

Brooke, Alex, Quinn and Lauren walked through the hotel.

"So what magazine are you shooting for again?" Alex asked Quinn.

"B. Davis," she answered happily.

"I told her to take it since I'm back at the company," Brooke said.

"But I thought-." Alex said, being cut off by Brooke.

"I'm not back yet but I will be soon," Brooke said.

"But what about…" Alex stopped when Brooke shot her a look. "I forgot what I was going to say!"

"So have any of you guys been here before?" Lauren piped up.

"Nope," Quinn said.

"Me neither," Alex said.

"Yeah, me neither," Brooke said. "But I've heard great things."

The girls reached the end of the building and looked out at the view. The hotel was breathtaking.

The girls all cheered at how amazing the hotel was.

**-OTH-**

Brooke was in her hotel room. She had taken a quick tour around the room and marveled at the view through the window. Now she was unpacking her suitcase and getting her belongings together. Until she heard a knock on the door, that is.

Brooke went to the door and opened it.

"Alex," she said. "Hi."

"Hi!" Alex said.

"What's up?" Brooke said.

Alex made a face like she was going to tell Brooke some bad news. "I went into my room and unpacked all my stuff and when I went to put some of my things in the bathroom, it was all flooded. Apparently a pipe in the shower broke and they are fixing it tonight. But, they won't let me stay in the room so now I have no place to stay, since every other room in the hotel is booked."

"Oh, that's terrible, Alex," Brooke said sympathetically.

"Yeah," Alex said. "So, is it okay if I stay with you?"

"Uh…" Brooke said. She didn't want Alex to stay in her room. She certainly did not want that at all.

"Come on!" Alex pleaded. "We can be roommates! It will be so much fun."

Brooke was silent for a few moments. "Sure," she said. "You are more than welcome to stay in here, if you don't have a room."

Alex laughed. "Dude, I totally had you going."

"What?" Brooke asked.

"I am totally kidding, Brooke!" Alex said, still laughing. "My room is fine, I just thought it would be fun to prank you a little bit."

"So you don't have to stay in here?" Brooke asked.

"Well don't sound so happy about it!" Alex said.

Brooke laughed. "I'm sorry!"

"It's all good," Alex said. "Anyways, I just thought I would drop by and check up on you. How are you doing?"

Brooke eyed Alex suspiciously. "I'm good."

"So you feel fine? Everything is alright?" Alex asked.

"Yes, everything is alright," Brooke said. "Did Julian put you up to this?"

"Put me up to what?" Alex asked.

"This. Asking me how I am and checking up on me. Its…weird," Brooke said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Alex said, even though she clearly did.

Brooke laughed. "Its fine. Thank you for caring." Alex smiled at Brooke in response. "A couple years ago, who would've thought this is where we'd end up?"

"In Puerto Rico with Quinn and Lauren?" Alex offered.

Brooke rolled her eyes in a joking manner.

"Yeah, we've come a long way from where we were when we met," Alex admitted. They were both a little quiet. "So, anyways, beach tomorrow?"

Brooke smiled. "Absolutely."

**-OTH-**

"This is _amazing_," Brooke said. She, Alex, Lauren, and Quinn were lying in chairs on the beach.

"It is," Lauren agreed. "So, what are we doing tonight?

"Well, I am shooting this afternoon, so you guys can just do whatever until I finish," Quinn said. "Then we can go out? Dinner, dancing, drinks, whatever?"

"I'm up for all kinds of whatever," Alex said. Brooke laughed.

Lauren spoke up. "All of that sounds fun. Dinner, dancing, drinks. Lots of drinks," she said with a laugh.

Brooke and Alex exchanged a look.

"Well, I'm sober, so I think I'll skip the drinks and stay at the hotel," Alex said.

"And I'll stay with her, so she doesn't have to be alone in the middle of Puerto Rico," Brooke said quickly before anyone can object.

"Alex, you love going out and dancing. Bars don't only serve alcohol; you could drink water or something," Quinn said. "And besides, this is basically vacation, Brooke! You should go out and have fun!"

Alex looked to Brooke, not entirely sure of what to say.

Brooke made a face, then spoke. "Sounds good," she said with fake enthusiasm.

"Awesome!" Lauren said.

"Good," Quinn said. "So, for dinner, I was thinking sushi? I met with some people from the magazine last night and they recommended this sushi place near the hotel. They said it has the best sushi on the island. You guys in?"

Alex quickly gave Brooke a look that said _I don't know how to get out of this. _Brooke shrugged.

"Sounds great," Lauren said.

"Yeah," Alex said.

"Sounds…good," Brooke said.

"Awesome!" Quinn said. Her cell phone beeped in her bag on the sand next to her chair. She took out her phone. "Crap, that's my alarm," Quinn said. "I have to go meet with my model. I'll catch up with you guys tonight!" she called as she left.

**-OTH-**

"These drinks are like liquid heaven," Lauren said. She laughed. "Okay, I might have had one too many."

Quinn laughed. "That's alright. We can get you a refill anyways." She called over a waiter and ordered for drinks for herself, Lauren, and Brooke.

"And I would just like another glass of water, please," Alex said.

"Actually, can I have a glass of water also, please?" Brooke asked the waiter discreetly while Lauren and Quinn chatted on the other side of the table. Quinn's model was there, also, at the end of the table.

The model was on the end, with Quinn on her left, with Lauren on Quinn's left, with Alex on Lauren's left, and Brooke all the way at the end on Alex's left. So, Brooke could discreetly order a glass of water without Quinn noticing.

Brooke wasn't worried about Lauren noticing, because Lauren was actually sort of buzzed. Everyone knew Lauren well enough, though, to know that she wouldn't get so drunk that she would, say, strip and drop her phone off of a balcony. They all knew that Lauren might get drunk that night, but she wasn't going to be out of control.

The idea was that they would all drink, except Alex. Quinn thought that a night out would be the perfect way to relieve all of their stress and just let loose and have fun. So, she sort of expected that everyone – except Alex – would drink and maybe get a little tipsy. It _was_ vacation for everyone but Quinn, after all. And Quinn knew her limits, so she knew when she would have to stop drinking so she could still work the next day.

So, the waiter came back and gave everyone their drinks. Quinn, her model, and Lauren all happily took their glasses from the waiter. The waiter then gave Alex and Lauren their glasses of water. Brooke didn't know what to do with her untouched drink that Quinn first ordered when they sat down, so Brooke gave it back to the waiter.

Brooke thought that she was okay and no one noticed besides Alex.

She was wrong. Quinn saw Brooke drink water and give her alcoholic drink back, but Quinn decided to wait until she said anything. She knew that nothing was definite; maybe, Quinn thought, Brooke just didn't like the drink Quinn ordered. At that moment, it wasn't a big deal.

A few minutes later, they girls had their sushi.

Brooke just kind of sat there, sort of staring at the plate and playing with her chopsticks, all while stealing quick, jealous glances at her friends next to her who were eating sushi without hesitation.

Alex turned to Brooke, who made a face that plainly said she had no idea what to do with her sushi.

"Okay, don't look now," Alex said to the table. "But there's a man wearing a blouse at three o'clock. Don't look yet! Okay, go."

Quinn, the model, and Lauren all turned to see the man in the blouse. Alex helped Brooke dump her sushi into her purse. They resumed normal positions as the other girls turned back to the table.

"I think Clay has that shirt," Quinn said, turning her head towards Lauren, Alex, and Brooke. From the corner of her eye, Quinn noticed Brooke's empty plate. She also noticed that Brooke's purse looked fuller.

However, Quinn's face didn't show that she saw any of that. Again, she figured she would save that information for later, when she could talk to Brooke privately.

"Oh no," Lauren said, laughing at the fact that Clay owned a blouse.

**-OTH-**

The model put a tray of shots down on the table the girls' were standing around.

"Oh, what are those?" Brooke asked.

"Tequila!" the model answered.

"I can't, I'm sober," Alex said, frowning.

"Good!" Lauren said. "More for me!" She picked up two shot glasses.

Quinn took one, as did her model and, reluctantly, Brooke. They all took their respective shots, except for Brooke, who threw hers quickly over her shoulder.

For the rest of the night, whenever a shot was placed in front of Brooke, she would discreetly try to throw it over her shoulder so that no one with her saw. She thought it was working, until she accidently poured her shot all over a girl who was dancing behind her.

Brooke quickly apologized and tried to brush it off, but soon found herself outside of the club, walking around the hotel grounds near the pool so she wouldn't have to be around the loud music and that girl who probably hated her by now and the alcohol.

Brooke was just walking along until her eyes fell upon a tray left behind by the hotel wait staff.

Brooke quickly looked around and saw that no one was within eyesight on her left or right, then hurried to the tray. She took off the silver thing over the food and saw a half-eaten burger and some fries with ketchup on the side.

Brooke gasped. She hadn't eaten dinner so she was starving. She hungrily started eating fries off of the plate, not caring how gross it was. She only cared that she was famished and there was perfectly good food right in front of her.

"Uh," a voice said from behind her. "Would you like some water to go with that?"

Brooke turned and saw Quinn with an arm extended with a bottle of water in her hand.

"Thank you," Brooke said sheepishly, her mouth still full of food.

"Congratulations, by the way," Quinn said.

"For what?" Brooke said before taking another sip of water.

"Well, you're scarfing that down like a homeless person, but you didn't touch your sushi and you've been tossing your drinks over your shoulder all night," Quinn explained. "So, congratulations on being pregnant…?" Quinn wasn't completely sure, so she let her statement hang in the air as a question.

Brooke nodded happily.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Quinn said excitedly.

Brooke turned and put down the plate and the bottle. "Its early and we haven't told anybody yet."

Quinn hugged Brooke. "I promise when you tell me for real I'll act surprised! I'm so excited for you and Julian!"

"Thank you!" Brooke said, laughing. "I haven't even told Haley yet, so you really can't tell anyone."

"Absolutely!" Quinn said. "I won't tell _anyone_! Not even Clay. But, Alex knows, doesn't she? It would explain why you two have been acting weird."

Brooke nodded, then laughed. "Yeah, there's sort of a long story behind that one…"

**-OTH-**

"Well last night was…" Alex began. Brooke shot her a look. "You should be in my next movie."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "I didn't act that well. Quinn caught on and so I had to tell her."

"Well, you would've told her anyway," Alex said.

Brooke nodded. "True. And Julian texted me last night that he slipped up and told Nathan, so I told him I slipped up and told Quinn. So we're about even," she said with a laugh.

"Have you told your mom?"

Brooke nodded.

"How'd she take it?"

Brooke laughed. "She was surprised, like we all were. But she's happy for me."

Alex smiled. "That's good."

Brooke smiled. "Yeah," she said. "But I guess it was pretty awkward when Chase thought you were the pregnant one…"

Alex laughed oddly and nodded. "Yeah," she said softly.

"I'm sorry," Brooke said. "We don't have to go there if you don't want to talk about it."

"No, no its fine," Alex said. "Chase was actually really, really sweet about it. He told me he'd be here for me and that he would stay here with us instead of going to the air force."

"Yeah, Chase is a good guy like that," Brooke said.

Alex smiled. "I know." She sighed. "Part of me, a selfish part of me, doesn't want him to go. That part of me would do anything to make him stay."

Brooke raised an eyebrow. "Alex…"

"Okay, not _anything_," Alex said. "Brooke, I'm not going to get pregnant on purpose or anything to get him to stay. That's selfish and unfair. So, as much as I want him to stay and as much as I am terrified of him leaving, I know he has to go. It is what he wants, it is what he enjoys. I can't hold him from that."

In that moment, Brooke felt proud of Alex for how far she had come since they first met.

"Does Chase know you're scared?"

Alex shook her head. "I never told him. I'm sure he can tell, and I'm sure he knows that part of me doesn't want him to go, but he also knows I'll support him no matter what, like I know he'll support me unconditionally. So, I'm going to suck it up and stick this out and in a little over a year we'll be back together again."

"You really love him, don't you?" Brooke asked, smiling.

Alex smiled. "More than I've ever loved anyone else. I can see myself having a future with Chase."

"I'm happy for you," Brooke said.

"Thank you," Alex said. "I'm really happy for you, too."

"Thank you," Brooke said.

"So, are you ready for the pool today?" Alex asked. "Quinn's working, so we're going to meet Lauren at the pool, probably hang out and talk and maybe go in the water a bit."

"Sounds good," Brooke said.

**-OTH-**

"Why did you two let me drink so much last night?" Lauren asked as she came up to Brooke and Alex's table by the pool.

"Hey there, sunshine," Brooke said with a laugh.

Alex laughed also. "How hungover are you?"

Lauren groaned. "Not too bad. Just a really, really bad headache. Thankfully I didn't do anything stupid."

Alex and Brooke exchanged a look.

"Do you usually do stupid stuff when you're drunk?" Alex asked.

Lauren rolled her eyes. "No," she said. "Well, there was this one time in college, but that was all my roommate's fault."

Brooke and Alex gave her a look.

"She was a philosophy major," Lauren explained.

"So?" Alex asked.

"Philosophy is a BS major," Lauren explained. "So all they do is party."

"My best friend from high school was a philosophy major," Alex said.

"I didn't mean anything by it…" Lauren said.

Alex laughed. "I'm just messing with you. She partied all the time. But, on the plus side, she's tamer now and now she's a social worker."

"Oh," Lauren said.

Brooke laughed. "So, do you guys want to go swimming?"

Alex and Lauren exchanged a look.

"Nah, I think I'm okay here," Lauren said. "But you guys can go ahead."

"Nah, we'll stick around," Brooke said. "Talk, hang out, whatever."

**-OTH-**

The next night, Brooke and Julian were on the phone.

"So did you guys find the bird?" Brooke asked.

"The snipey plover?" Julian asked with a laugh. "Yeah, in a weird way. It involved an angry Chuck, a bulldozer, and some nearly destroyed protected wetlands."

"Oh," Brooke said with a laugh. "Do I even want to know the details of that?"

Julian laughed. "No, probably not. But, we did save the Rivercourt, so there's that."

"It was really nice of you to go out there and help them out this weekend," Brooke said. "You don't really have a personal connection to the Rivercourt at all, but you spent the weekend there helping out Jamie. It was really nice of you."

"That actually isn't true," Julian said. "About the part where you said I don't really have a personal connection to the Rivercourt. The morning of our wedding, I was at the Rivercourt when I recruited Jamie for official best man business. That is where I gave him the CD for you."

"That CD," Brooke said happily and nostalgically. "That song played the moment you fell in love with me."

"That was a great moment," Julian said. "And, I also love the Rivercourt because after Lucas' movie fell through, that is where I was when I was told I was still getting a production bonus."

"Hey!" Brooke said.

"Three hundred thousand dollars," Julian said dreamily.

"Julian!" Brooke repeated.

Julian laughed. "I love the Rivercourt because it matters to Jamie. And to Nathan and Lucas and Peyton and Haley. And, it matters to you."

"You know, most of my memories from the Rivercourt are with Lucas, right?" Brooke said.

Julian sighed. "Why did I help save this place, again?"

Brooke laughed. "Because you have a good heart. And because you know that Jamie loves that place and you would do anything for that little boy."

"You know, I'll do anything for our little boy, too," Julian said.

"Or girl," Brooke reminded him.

"Who knows, it could be twins," Julian said.

"Oh god," Brooke said. "Twins would be crazy."

Julian laughed. "Speaking of crazy, how is Puerto Rico? Anyone get horribly drunk and send nude photos to an ex?"

Brooke laughed. "No, no that did not happen. At least, not to any of us. Alex and I aren't drinking and Quinn didn't drink a whole lot because she was working. Lauren drank the most, but she didn't do anything crazy."

"Oh," Julian said. "So your little trip has been pretty tame, huh?"

"Yep," Brooke said. "But, Alex and I got closer. So that was fun."

"I'm glad," Julian said. "I always knew you two would become friends eventually."

"Really?" Brooke asked in a bit of disbelief.

"Sort of," Julian said with a chuckle. "I knew it would take a while, but I knew eventually you would start to see the good in her, like you do everyone else."

"I'm proud of you," Brooke said. "Every day. For how much you help everyone you come into contact with, from a drug addict actress-turned-model to your ex's best friend."

"Well, I'm proud of you," Julian said. "Every day. Your strength through everything is just…so inspiring. You are the strongest person I have ever known."

"I love you, you know that?" Brooke asked.

"I love you, too," Julian said. "Now, it is getting pretty late. You should get some rest."

"Okay," Brooke said. "I'll call you tomorrow, alright?"

"Yep," Julian said. "Good night, gorgeous."

"Good night, handsome," Brooke said. She ended the call, smiling, before she went to sleep.

**-OTH-**

The girls had a lot of fun in Puerto Rico and Quinn felt like her photo shoot went really well. She didn't want to be over-confident, but she was proud of the work she had done. However, she, like all the other girls, was glad to get home to their men – Quinn to Clay, Lauren to Skills, Alex to Chase, and Brooke to Julian.

"So Alex wanted to get rid of you so badly that she wouldn't give you a ride home from the airport?" Julian jokingly asked Brooke as they drove home from the airport.

"No, I didn't want to take up her time," Brooke said. "She missed Chase. And I missed you, so as soon as we landed I wanted to be able to be with you."

Julian smiled. "I missed you too," he said. "When does Chase leave for the air force?"

"He told you, huh?" Brooke asked, to which Julian nodded. "I think in a couple months. Which, I guess, isn't very soon for most things, but he's leaving to go into the military. I don't think any amount of time can prepare him and his loved ones for that."

"Are you okay?" Julian asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Brooke said. "I mean, Chase is a good friend and I'll worry about him and want him to be safe, but it isn't like we're in love. It is much harder for Alex, because she loves him."

"You care about her," Julian said.

"I'm seeing the good in her," Brooke said. "She isn't all about stealing you anymore. She's grown up and become a really good person. It would be wrong if I didn't see how she changed for the better and just ignored it."

"I love you," Julian said.

"I love you, too," Brooke said. "And I'm sort of surprised you told Nathan, actually. I didn't realize you two were very close."

"We aren't, exactly," Julian said. "I mean, he likes me more now than he did when I first moved here. But, he said he would miss me if we moved to New York."

"Nathan Scott said he would miss you?" Brooke asked.

Julian sighed. "Okay, his exact words were 'Jamie is going to miss you when you move to New York. We all will.' Which basically means he'll miss me."

Brooke laughed. "Absolutely," she said.

**-OTH-**

A few days later, Haley took Brooke to her store.

Haley had her hand over Brooke's eyes so Brooke couldn't see what Haley had done to the place. "Alright, you ready?" Haley asked just before she lifted her hand away.

"It looks just like…" Brooke said.

"Karen's Café," Haley finished. "Karen's Café was always so special to us and Karen made sure of that, and you too. And I just thought that maybe after you move to New York I'll reopen it and call it Karen's Café. Maybe Jamie and Lydia will feel the same way we did: safe, you know? What do you think?"

Brooke smiled. "I think that sounds perfect," she said. "But it looks like I'm going to be sticking around, so how would you like a partner?"

"Of course!" Haley said, happy but mostly surprised. "I would love that! But what happened…I thought…why aren't you moving to New York?"

"You know how you want Jamie and Lydia to be able to feel safe here, like we did?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah," Haley said slowly, not exactly understand what point Brooke was trying to make.

"Well," Brooke said. "I want that for my child, too. Tree Hill is home. Tree Hill is where I feel safe. And I know they don't have any Karen's Cafes in New York, so I want to raise my child here, so he or she will have this safe place, just like we did."

"Uh…" Haley said kind of slowly and softly. "What are you talking about, Brooke?"

"I'm pregnant, Haley," Brooke said, her voice cracking.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my god!" Haley screamed as she hugged her best friend.

Brooke hugged Haley back and felt truly comfortable for the first time in a while. Telling Haley made it all seem more real, for some reason. It made it all seem more definite, like her future was finally setting itself up for her. Brooke sighed with relief.

Haley laughed joyously.

"How long have you known?" Haley asked.

"A little over a week," Brooke said.

"How did you find out?" Haley asked. "Why didn't you call me?"

"I wasn't expecting it at all," Brooke said. "I mean, uh how do I say this….Julian and I weren't exactly…using protection or anything. I mean, there isn't a need to because neither of us have a disease or something and we want kids. So, we figured we'd take our chances and hope to get lucky, considering what I was told about not being able to have kids."

"Okay, for future reference, the next time we discuss your sex life, don't use the term 'hope to get lucky'," Haley said. "You mean it innocently, but it always sounds so wrong."

Brooke laughed. "I'm sorry. But, anyways, we weren't using protection and we were hoping that the stars would align and magically it would happen for us."

"So, what, you noticed you were late and went to a doctor?" Haley asked.

"Not exactly…" Brooke said.

"What, did you go to a psychic and she randomly told you?" Haley suggested. "Was it Zelda?"

Brooke laughed. "Funny you should mention her. But, no. It was actually Alex who told me."

"Alex?" Haley asked. Brooke nodded. "Alex, like, stripped-in-front-of-your-boyfriend Alex?"

"Well, she doesn't strip for him anymore, but yeah," Brooke said. "That Alex."

"Only in Tree Hill," Haley muttered. "So how did this happen?"

"So you know how Chase and Alex are getting closer and are sort of together?" Brooke asked. Haley nodded. "So about a couple weeks ago, they were still in that awkward what-are-we-doing-exactly stage. So Alex would have done pretty much anything to help Chase out with whatever he needed, so she could show she cared. So, Chase needed to take a drug test, but he couldn't because Kid Cudi's posse made him take a hit of a joint at his show at Tric-."

"They were doing pot at Tric?" Haley exclaimed, almost angrily.

"Focus," Brooke said.

"Sorry," Haley said. "Continue."

"So Chase asked Alex to take the drug test for him," Brooke continued. "But Alex had somehow accidently eaten some of Quinn's pot brownies-."

"I knew they were bad news!" Haley said.

Brooke gave her a look.

"Sorry," Haley said, apologizing for interrupting again.

"So Alex knew if she did the drug test, she would fail," Brooke continued. "So she came by to my house to find Julian so he could take it, but he wasn't home at the time so she asked me. So I did then a few days later the lab called Chase and said that he would have to retest because the sample he gave showed that whoever gave it is pregnant. So Chase thought it was Alex, but Alex knew it was me so she told him the truth then told me about it. So that's how I found out."

"Wow," Haley said. "That is quite a story."

Brooke chuckled. "Yeah. Imagine having to explain it to Victoria."

Haley laughed. "That must've been…weird."

"It was," Brooke said with a laugh.

"You know," Haley began. "I'm really happy for you, Brooke."

"Thank you," Brooke said.

The two best friends hugged again.

**The end.**

**So this was really, really long. Longer than the first part of this, certainly. So in the first part, I just added stuff but in this I sort of redid it all because I felt like it. Like there was no cute Brulian-ness in the actual episode, like I don't think they were ever on-screen together, so I had to add a few of those types of scenes. And I thought out-of-control-drunk Lauren was ridiculous, so I dialed that back. And I have no clue as to what the model's name was, so she was referred to in this as "the model." I wish I knew her name, though. She was fun. And in the actual episode, I didn't like how Alex sort of got sorta careless. Like on the beach she's like "woohoo let's party and go out drinking!" which doesn't make sense because 1- she's sober and 2- she's supposed to help cover for Brooke. So I like my version better where Brooke and Alex are kinda in cahoots and are closer friends. I actually sorta like their friendship.**

**Nonetheless, I will admit this wasn't the best thing I've ever written. It was started over a week and a half ago so it might not flow right. And it was sort of odd to have these predetermined characters doing these predetermined things in a predetermined, very specific and unfamiliar place. Like it was weird and somehow unlike anything else I've written on here, because it was kind of like rewriting all the Brooke scenes in an episode, which is all fine and dandy by itself, but by the end I still have to reach the same general point that the actual show did. So, I don't know if any of that makes sense, because I am typing this at like 2:30 AM, but it made sense to me.**

**So, anyways, I hope y'all liked it. A couple of y'all said you were interested in a sequel, so here it is. Or, was, because this is the end…anyways, I hope you all liked it. Please review! Tell me if you hate it, if I did something you don't like, if anyone seems out of character, anything like that. If you guys really hate it a lot I'll try to rewrite it using the suggestions y'all might have. **

**Thanks for reading and please, please, please review!**


End file.
